1. Brief Description of the Invention
This invention relates to a single stage Rankine cycle power plant characterized by a gasifiable liquid of the freon type to which heating energy is supplied in a boiler by a radio frequency heating technique to effect an effectively instantaneous or rapid control of the generation of energized gases utilized in driving a Rankine engine.
2. State of the Prior Art
Within this specification will be used the term Rankine engine which term is intended to describe any and all types of engines capable of being operated by steam energy. In the present invention however, gas energy derived from heated liquid freon is employed in place of steam. In a most general way, the heating of liquid freon to drive an engine is described in the prime mover system of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,636,706 and 3,750,393. Attempts to utilize the advantages characteristic of a substance such as freon in the driving of a Rankine cycle have resulted in workable apparatus characterized by a relatively large time constant in the accelerating characteristics as well as a relatively low efficiency in the application of heat to liquid freon to raise the same to boiling or desired vaporizing temperature thereby to generate a usable gas at desired pressures and temperatures.